Pinokura
by naomiishigara
Summary: Seharusnya, peri membantu sang pengrajin kayu untuk membunuh rasa sepinya dengan menjadikan boneka kayu buatannya hidup. Bukannya malah terjebak di dalamnya!


Kakashi Hatake menutup buku yang baru saja dibukanya dan menggeliat pelan. Pesanan yang harus diselesaikannya cukup banyak dan waktunya sangat sedikit. Sampai sekarang ia belum merekrut satu orangpun untuk membantunya, dan karena itulah ia harus bekerja sampai tengah malam agar ia bisa menyelesaikan pesanan-pesanannnya dengan tepat waktu.

Pria awal tiga puluhan itu bangkit dan menyeduh kopi. Rumah kecil minimalisnya mulai menghangat karena ia baru mengisi ulang kayu-kayu bakarnya di perapian. Musim dingin datang lebih cepat tahun ini, dan lentera di pilar depan rumahnya sudah tertutup salju sekarang. Ia tidak akan bisa menyalakan api lagi disana sebelum musim semi tiba.

Kakashi duduk di kursi kayu besarnya dan memandangi beberapa balok kayu yang ada di depannya. Ia baru saja membaca kembali kisah masa kecilnya, _Pinocchio_ , dan sekarang ia termenung sendirian di depan perapian. Seorang kakek tua––Geppeto––yang kesepian, menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Seorang pria kesepian yang tidak punya teman.

Pria itu tersenyum dan meraih sebuah balok kayu besar. Ia mulai meraih pahat dan memahat balok kayu tersebut––bagian demi bagian, dengan detail yang sangat baik karena pria itu memakai kacamata segi empatnya sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Geppeto, Kakashi membuat sepasang lengan dan paha yang ramping, lalu dilanjutkan dengan bagian-bagian tubuh lain yang jelas sekali akan ia rangkai menjadi kerangka tubuh seorang perempuan. Setelah bagian-bagian tersebut selesai ia pahatpun, Kakashi mengamplasnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian sampai kayu-kayu tadi menjadi halus sekali.

Kakashi sepertinya melupakan kursi pesanan Hiroto, tetangganya. Buktinya sekarang ia malah merangkai bagian-bagian tubuh tersebut dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang membentuk suatu garis lurus––menandakan keseriusan sedang hinggap di dirinya saat ini. Kakashi sekali lagi mengambil amplas, berusaha membuat kayu-kayu ini benar-benar halus dan mendudukkan hasil karyanya di depannya.

Boneka ini masih tanpa kepala. Kakashi bingung harus membuat kepala seperti apa. Pria itu mengambil sebuah kayu seukuran kepala dan memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Ketika akhirnya tangannya mulai memahat, sepertinya Kakashi belum juga sadar. Dan butuh setengah jam bagi pengrajin professional seperti Kakashi untuk membuat sebuah kepala memuaskan seperti apa yang ada di depannya. Ketika ia menyatukan kepala itu dengan tubuh boneka kayu tadi, senyuman tipis tadi telah berkembang menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Bagus. Jadilah _Pinocchio_ untukku." Gumam Kakashi, mendudukkan boneka tersebut di atas meja makannya yang kosong. "Semoga saja ada seorang peri baik yang menghidupkanmu. Kali ini, siapa tahu aku dapat memiliki seorang anak perempuan."

Jam tuanya yang berdentang sebelas kali menyadarkan Kakashi untuk segera tidur kalau besok ia tidak mau terlambat bangun dan tidak menyelesaikan pesanannya. Pria tampan itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencuci tangan dan kakinya yang kotor, lalu naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Sementara itu, dari tengah hutan yang gelap, sekelebat cahaya merah muda kecil menari-nari dan terbang dengan cepat. Ia beberapa kali menabrak pohon dan melontarkan umpatan tidak jelas dalam suara yang aneh, dan mungkin saja dapat didengar oleh beberapa penebang kayu yang sedang berada disana tengah malam begini––tapi tidak mungkin ada yang mau membekukan dirinya sendiri selarut ini––.

Kalau kita perbesar tampilan cahaya tersebut, kita dapat melihat seorang peri kecil yang kedinginan dan ia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari kebekuan. Setelah beberapa lama terbang tanpa arah, ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang mempunyai sebuah lubang udara yang cukup lebar untuk dirinya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

Peri itu duduk di depan perapian, di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih besar dari pada ukuran dirinya sendiri dan menyandarkan dirinya sendiri pada sandaran tangan kursi tersebut. Sayapnya yang tadinya terasa kaku akibat terkena beberapa tetes salju kini mulai rileks kembali karena kehangatan api di depannya, dan rona merah muda yang menguar dari tubuhnya kini mulai semakin terang dan nyata.

"Untung aku belum mati." Keluhnya pada diri sendiri, sementara bunyi gemerincing mengiringi tubuhnya yang sedang membersihkan diri dari butiran salju. "Aku benci sekali musim dingin."

Kalian tahu bagaimana suara seorang peri ketika berbicara?

Suara peri wanita sama seperti suara _kettle_ yang didalamnya terdapat air mendidih.

Kalian akan pusing mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, peri tadi merasakan energinya mulai kembali lagi dan ia memutuskan untuk terbang keliling sebentar di rumah tersebut. Ia harus berterimakasih pada si pemilik rumah karena ia telah membuat sebuah lubang udara yang menyelamatkannya dari mati konyol karena titik-titik salju menyebalkan diluar sana.

Sebuah rumah yang hangat namun sepi. Raut kecewa dan kasihan muncul di wajahnya yang merah muda. Sayapnya berhenti mengepak dan ia mendarat di atas sebuah meja di tengah ruangan, tempat sebuah boneka kayu terletak begitu saja di atas sana.

 _Hmmm… aku pernah belajar cara merasuki benda mati dari peri air,_ pikirnya dalam hati, mengusap-usap dagu merah mudanya yang berkerut sedikit. Dengan ancang-ancang kecil, ia menggetarkan tubuhnya––membuat beberapa serbuk keemasan menguar keluar––dan segera terbang cepat menuju boneka tersebut.

 _BUGH_

 _Criiing criiing_

Suara tabrakan dan suara gemerincing mewarnai dirinya yang terjatuh dengan kepala pusing ke atas meja. Peri tadi memegangi kepalanya, lalu memandang boneka tadi dengan bibir mengerucut dan pandangan tidak suka.

Mendengar suara-suara asing dari rumahnya, Kakashi Hatake bangun dari tidur dan memeriksa sekeliling rumah. Peri tadi yang menyadari keberadaan manusia di sekitarnya segera terbang dengan manik dan tanpa sadar menabrak boneka yang sempat ia masuki tadi, dan…

 _ZUB_

 _Gotcha_ , pikirnya senang, setelah menyadari ia sudah mendapat media baru bagi tubuhnya sendiri.

Lewat mata yang belum terbentuk tersebut, peri tadi menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja tersebut dan memandangi dirinya––boneka itu lebih tepatnya––. Senyuman terkembang kembali di bibir pria itu, membuat sang peri bingung apa yang membuatnya begitu senang sampai-sampai ia tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Tidak mungkin ibu perinya sudah datang dan menyihirmu menjadi hidup, 'kan?" gumam orang itu dengan suaranya yang berat. "Jangan berbuat ulah. Biarkan aku tidur."

.

.

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

 _TENG_

Dentang jam kayu tua milik Kakashi menyadarkan pria itu dari tidurnya. Ia segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Pria tadi mematikan lampu kamar yang ia biarkan menyala semalaman dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk menyeduh kopi pagi ini.

Ketika melewati meja makan dan melihat boneka yang tadi malam ia buat, Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan memandangi boneka itu lekat-lekat. Dua detik kemudian, ia mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa ada yang berbeda dengan boneka ini dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tanganmu seperti ini?" gumam Kakashi pelan, meraih tangan kayu boneka itu dan––

––"AH!"

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya dan menatap boneka kayu itu yang sekarng menarik tangannya sendiri. Ya. Menarik tangannya. Sendiri. Sebuah boneka kayu yang tidak memiliki jiwa sekarang bergerak di depannya. Apa permohonannya tadi malam didengar dan dikabulkan oleh seorang peri?

"'Ah'?" ulang Kakashi bingung.

Seolah-olah tersadar, boneka kayu tadi menggeleng cepat dan kembali membeku. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi, Tuan. Kau salah dengar."

Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar bingung dan mengangkat boneka kayu yang cukup berat itu tinggi-tinggi. Ia memperhatikan wajah boneka itu yang masih tampak kosong, dan mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya yang cukup lebar dengan buku jarinya.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan, 'sih?" gerutu boneka kayu tadi. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, ia seakan tersadar dan kembali membeku dihadapan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, lalu meletakkan boneka kayu tadi ke atas meja dan mengusap wajahnya. "Aku pasti bermimpi." Gumam Kakashi, mengetuk kepalanya sendiri sambil berlalu. "Atau mungkin boneka ini dirasuki roh jahat. Lebih baik boneka ini kubakar saja."

Sementara itu, peri merah muda yang tadi malam dengan cerobohnya masuk dan tidak bisa keluar lagi dari tubuh boneka kayu tersebut bergerak-gerak panik, menyebabkan boneka tersebut begetar pelan tidak tentu arah. _Manusia ini gila,_ pikir peri merah muda tersebut sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan panik. _Memangnya aku roh jahat? Aku bahkan tidak membakar perkakasnya!_

"Tolong jangan bakar aku." Pinta sang peri melalui tubuh boneka kayu tersebut. "Setelah aku menemukan cara untuk keluar dari bonekamu, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu, Tuan. Aku bukan roh jahat. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tenang saja."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, membatalkan niat untuk membakar boneka itu seketika. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah boneka itu, lalu meniup hidung sang boneka. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Bisa. Aku bahkan bisa mencium bau nafasmu yang belum sikat gigi."

"Baiklah, aku akan membakarmu."

"Tuaaaaaaan! Aku minta maaf!" pinta sang peri menyesal, membuat Kakashi tersenyum geli.

"Aku bercanda." Ujar Kakashi, menggulung lengan kemeja kebesarannya dan memandang ke luar jendela yang diselimuti salju. "Kau bisa membereskan pekerjaan rumah? Bergunalah untukku kalau kau memang ingin tinggal di rumahku."

Sang peri––yang kini tinggal di dalam tubuh boneka tersebut––mengangguk. "Aku mengerti!"

"Dan jangan menunjukkan kalau kau hidup ketika aku membawamu pergi. Mengerti?"

"Memangnya tuan akan membawaku pergi?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Pertama-tama aku harus membelikanmu pakaian. Aku tidak bisa melihat boneka hidup tanpa busana." Ujar Kakashi, berlalu dari sana sambil tersenyum jahil. "Benar-benar menyeramkan, kau tahu?"

"Huh, dasar manusia! Semua manusia menyebalkan!" keluh sang peri ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir dari _tuan_ nya. Tidak mau diusir, boneka tadi turun dari meja dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah pria tersebut.

Mencuci gelas kopi tadi malam, mencuci pakaiannya––sambil mengeluh dan menggerutu––, membersihkan abu-abu di perapian, membersihkan debu-debu disekitar jendela dan pintu, sampai merapikan tempat tidur pria itu.

Semuanya mudah karena ia adalah seorang peri.

Sekarang rumah itu telah rapi dan bersinar oleh cahaya merah muda. Kakashi yang baru saja pulang setelah sebelumnya membeli bahan makanan mengerutkan keningnya, lalu memandang boneka kayu yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. _Boneka aneh,_ pikir Kakashi sambil mengulum senyum.

"Boleh juga." Ujar Kakashi sambil menaikkan alis, meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan tadi di meja. "Sekarang bersihkan jalan di depan dari salju-salju yang menumpuk. Kakiku membeku ketika masuk ke dalam rumah tadi."

"Tuan," ujar sang boneka, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan benda dingin menyebalkan itu. Itu sama sekali bukan kodrat dan keahlianku." Lanjutnya, lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah lukisan musim semi dimana ada berpasang-pasang pohon Sakura disana. "Kalau Tuan memintaku untuk menumbuhkan sebuah pohon Sakura di dalam rumah ini, aku bisa melakukannya. Atau mengumpulkan bunga-bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan. Atau memangkas rumput-rumput musim semi. Tidak untuk salju dan musim dingin!"

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya, menggigit apel yang baru saja dibelinya. "Memangnya kau ini apa? Peri?"

"Peri musim semi."

"Bohong sekali." Ujar Kakashi sambil tertawa. "Seharusnya kau membuat bonekaku hidup, bukannya merasukinya."

"Aku tidak merasuki bonekamu, aku terjebak!" Sang peri ingin meremas kepala Kakashi dengan tangan ajaibnya namun ia menahan diri. "Sudahlah, aku akan pergi saja. Bahkan sejak hari pertama kau tahu kalau aku terjebak dalam tubuh bonekamu, kau sudah menyebalkan seperti ini. Aku kesal sekali padamu! Kesal!"

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu meraih pinggang boneka itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau peri musim semi yang mudah kesal dan marah, huh? Tidak menggambarkan peri musim semi sama sekali." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum pada boneka yang sedang memandangnya dengan datar tersebut. "Sekarang, ubah kebiasaanmu itu karena aku akan senang membuatmu marah."

"Kenapa kau harus membuatku marah?" Tanya sang peri kesal, hendak memukul kepala Kakashi namun pria itu dengan cepat menjauhkan boneka tersebut darinya. "Kau memang sama saja dengan man––"

"Sakura."

Sang peri terdiam, menatap Kakashi lewat wajah boneka yang datar itu. "Apa?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Sakura." Ujar Kakashi, mendudukkan boneka tersebut di kursi dekat perapian. "Sakura itu adalah sebuah nama. Kau tahu apa itu nama? Nama adalah sesuatu yang diberikan untuk memanggil seseorang."

"Jadi setiap kau memanggilku Sakura, aku harus menoleh?"

"Ya." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengangguk. "Sakura sangat cocok untuk peri musim semi. Yang terlintas dipikiranku ketika mendengar kata musim semi adalah pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran."

"Dan nama Tuan sendiri?"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum. "Rahasia."

.

.

"Selamat datang."

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyuman singkatnya, lalu memandang sekeliling butik yang kini sepi. Mungkin orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah di musim dingin seperti ini hanya untuk memuaskan mata mereka. Pria itu berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, sambil memastikan boneka kayu––Sakura––yang ia gendong di punggung ini tidak melakukan tindakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Mencari apa?" Tanya wanita ramah yang tadi menyapanya.

"Beberapa gaun––pakaian biasa, mungkin." Jawab Kakashi, memakukan pandangannya pada sebuah pakaian hangat berwarna gading yang dipajang disuatu sudut. "Untuk sebuah boneka wanita. Yang ada di punggungku ini."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum kecil. "Ingin mengadakan pertunjukan boneka?" tebaknya, yang hanya dijawab Kakashi dengan sebuah senyuman formal. Pria itu menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya dengan bantuan sang wanita, lalu wanita tadi memperhatikan Sakura baik-baik dan tersenyum. "Tubuhnya mirip seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Butuh berapa pakaian dan seperti apa saja?"

"Beberapa pakaian untuk dirumah, pakaian hangat, gaun mungkin." Ujar Kakashi, menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tolong pilihkan saja."

Ia tahu Sakura sedang memperhatikannya dari mata boneka kayu yang kosong itu, dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan saja. Ia tidak begitu mengerti masalah kecil seperti ini yang berhubungan dengan wanita, boneka sekalipun. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada yang sudah ahli saja.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kakashi dipanggil dan wanita tadi menyerahkan beberapa pasang pakaian ke arah Kakashi. "Tiga pakaian rumahan, sebuah gaun, dan dua pakaian hangat. Tidak terlalu banyak, bukan?"

Kakashi mengangguk, memperhatikan beberapa pakaian yang ada di hadapannya. Pakaian hangat gading yang sempat diliriknya tadi juga ikut dipilihkan oleh wanita tersebut, membuat Kakashi tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Tidak ingin membeli sepatu juga?"

"Boleh. Tolong… pilihkan lagi."

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, Kakashi kembail menggendong Sakura dipunggung sembari berjalan keluar butik setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang wanita di dalam butik tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menekan beberapa tombol di mesin kopi otomatis dan meraih sebuah cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas, lalu meneguknya.

"Kenapa Tuan membelikanku gaun yang banyak sekali?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Kakashi sempat terkejut.

"Itu bukan gaun." Sanggah Kakashi pelan. "Gaun itu adalah pakaian yang kau pakai ke pesta. Yang tadi kubelikan hanya pakaian rumahan dan sehari-hari."

Terdengar gumaman paham dari Sakura, membuat Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

Kakashi membuka pintu rumah dan menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya, membiarkan boneka tersebut berjalan-jalan sendiri. Sebelum Sakura melangkah lebih jauh, Kakashi menahan lengan boneka tersebut dan menyerahkan kantung kertas berisi baju-baju tadi.

"Coba pakai." Ujar Kakashi pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Sama seperti aku memakai gaunku?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura mengeluarkan suara 'oooh' dan berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi. Sementara itu, pria tersebut berjalan menuju meja makan dan mencuci bahan-bahan yang tadi dibelinya. Ia bingung harus memasak untuk Sakura juga atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, walau mereka sudah bisa saling berbicara sekarang, bibir boneka itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan tidak berlubang. Bagaimana Sakura bisa makan?

Tapi pada akhirnyapun Kakashi memasak untuk dua orang––meski salah seorang dari mereka adalah boneka––dan meletakkan dua sup yang sudah selesai ia masak diatas meja makan. Sambil menunggu Sakura mencoba pakaian-pakaiannya, pria itu meneguk sisa kopi pagi tadi yang sempat ditinggalkannya berjam-jam.

"Aku sudah mencoba semuanya, Tuan! Bagus sekali!" terdengar suara Sakura dari belakang, yang kini datang dengan baju hangat gading di bagian atas tubuh kayunya. "Yang ini sepertinya menyenangkan, kalau saja aku bisa merasakannya."

"Ya, pakaian itu berfungsi untuk menghalau rasa dingin." Ujar Kakashi pelan. "Tapi kenapa kau hanya memakai atasan?"

"Maksud tuan?"

Kakashi menepuk keningnya sendiri. _Peri, atau mungkin boneka, atau Sakura ini tidak akan mengerti_ , gumam Kakashi dalam hati dan berjalan menuju tumpukan pakaian yang berada di tempat Sakura mencoba pakaian-pakaian tadi dan meraih sebuah rok merah dari atas tempat tidur. Ia memberikannya pada Sakura, yang ditatap boneka itu dengan kepala miring dan tatapan kosong.

"Masukkan kedua kakimu disini." Ujar Kakashi, berjongkok dan memakaikan rok tersebut ke boneka kayunya. "Merasa hangat?"

"Mmmm… tidak."

"Sudah kuduga."

Setidaknya Sakura sudah terlihat _sedikit_ seperti perempuan sekarang. Kakashi berjalan untuk duduk di kursinya, meraih sebuah sendok dan mulai melahap supnya. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan bingung dari Sakura yang berada di depannya.

"Apa yang sedang Tuan lakukan?"

"Kau pikir apa?" Tanya Kakashi bingung. "Makan, tentu saja."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, menarik kursi di hadapan Kakashi dan mengikuti tindakan Kakashi. Namun bukannya menghilang dibalik mulutnya, cairan sup tersebut malah menabrak wajah kayunya dan membasahinya, turun membuat sekitaran wajahnya basah.

Kakashi tersenyum dan memandang Sakura dengan geli. "Kau akan bau sup."

.

.

Sakura sudah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan sekarang ia bosan. Kakashi bilang ia akan pergi ke kota untuk memenuhi pesanan beberapa puluh pigura kayu yang membuatnya tidak tidur berhari-hari dan akan pulang sore hari nanti.

Sakura memandang beberapa buku yang berada di kamar Kakashi dan mengambil sebuah buku dari sana. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa fungsi dari benda ini, tapi sepertinya akan bagus jika ia bisa menggunakannya. Setelah depresi karena tidak menemukan cara untuk menggunakan benda tersebut, Sakura akhirnya menggerutu kesal dan mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempatnya.

Sakura duduk di kursi dekat perapian dan meluruskan kakinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah perbedaan darinya melakukan kegiatan seperti itu tapi ia suka melihat Kakashi melakukannya saat sedang lelah. Diam-diam Sakura menopangkan dagunya ke tangan dan berpikir, kapan ia bisa terbebas dari tubuh boneka ini.

Suatu informasi baru, kalau peri juga bisa mengantuk. Karena itu Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap oleh kehangatan perapian di depannya.

Sementara itu, tiga jam kemudian, Kakashi sudah berada di depan rumahnya dan hidungnya mencium bau-bau terbakar dari dalam rumah. Dengan perasaan tidak enak, pria tersebut segera masuk tanpa menutup pintu dan kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat Sakura––bonekanya––tengah tertidur dengan satu kaki nyaris seluruhnya terbakar.

"Sakura!" panggil Kakashi langsung, namun boneka tersebut tidak merespon apa-apa. Kakashi segera saja berlari ke kamar mandi dan menyiramkan seember api ke kaki Sakura yang terbakar dan menepuk-nepuk pipi kayu yang keras itu. Mendapat guyuran air dingin sepertinya membuat Sakura tersadar dan ia langsung bergetar pelan.

"Tuan?" gumamnya bingung. "Sudah pulang?"

Kakashi menyadari kalau Sakura baik-baik saja dan ia langsung menghela nafas lega. Matanya yang masih memancarkan sinar kepanikan itu memandang mata kosong Sakura yang sekarang memiringkan kepalanya, suatu pertanda kalau ia sedang bingung apa yang sedan terjadi pada Kakashi.

"Lihat kakimu." Ujar Kakashi pelan.

Sakura menundukkan kepala untuk menatap kakinya, dan ia langsung saja terperanjat. "Astaga! Apa yang Tuan lakukan pada kakiku?"

"Kau membakar kakimu sendiri." Jawab Kakashi jengkel, lalu segera berlalu dari sana.

Pria itu menutup pintu dan langsung duduk di tempat kerjanya––lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan dengan banyak balok-balok kayu dan mulai membuat kaki baru untuk Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sepertinya lupa kalau satu kakinya cacat langsung saja mengikuti Kakashi. Akibatnya dirinya terjatuh dan ia tidak bisa berjalan sekarang. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit dan berjalan namun hasil yang didapatkannya nihil.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kakashi kembali dan langsung membantu Sakura berdiri. ia menatap kedua pipi kayu di depannya yang basah, lalu memperhatikan Sakura yang lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyusul tuan namun tidak bisa."

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, lalu meraih kaki boneka kayu itu yang terbakar dan memasangkan kaki baru ke tubuh kayu tadi. Kedua matanya kini memandangi Sakura yang sedang memandangnya––atau tidak, entahlah, mata itu kosong dan tidak hidup––lalu pria itu kembali menghela nafas beratnya dihadapan Sakura.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur dan memang mengantuk, tidurlah di tempat tidur. Jangan disini." Ujar Kakashi, memandang Sakura yang kini berada tepat di depannya. "Kalau lain kali kau terbakar lagi, aku tidak tahu bisa memperbaikimu atau tidak."

"Aku mengerti." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Kakashi bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura, membiarkan boneka itu untuk tidur di kamar sementara ia bekerja. Ia mendapat pesanan lagi dan akan lebih baik kalau ia menyelesaikannya sekarang.

.

.

Sebuah sinar terang melintas cepat dan masuk ke dalam rumah Kakashi. Sinar tersebut berhenti di depan Sakura sang boneka kayu, lalu berhenti melayang dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita cantik bersayap keperakan.

Sakura tersadar dan segera terbelalak. "Astaga!" serunya tertahan. "Peri pohon ek!"

Peri pohon ek adalah peri tertua dan biasanya hanya mengunjungi peri-peri nakal yang pantas dihukum. Ada apa sampai peri pohon ek mendatanginya?

"Ternyata kau terjebak dalam sebuah tubuh boneka kayu." Ujar sang peri pohon ek sambil tersenyum geli. "Seluruh peri`167890-=1 gempar ketika kau tidak kunjung kembali. Kami tahu kau benci musim dingin, dan kami kira kau marah karena kita mengadakan pesta musim dingin."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku memang marah." Gumam Sakura kesal.

Peri pohon ek tersenyum kecil, lalu tangannya membelai helai rambut Sakura yang terbuat dari kayu. "Kau ingin menjadi manusia, huh? Kenapa masuk ke dalam tubuh boneka kayu seperti ini?"

"Aku terjebak. Bukannya ingin menjadi manusia." gumam Sakura, lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu. "Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini."

"Tidak ingin mencoba menjadi manusia?"

Sakura memandang peri pohon ek dengan bingung. Menjadi manusia bukanlah salah satu keinginannya, karena bagi para peri, manusia adalah dalang utama dari perusakan hunian mereka. Musim panas dapat membakar sayapnya karena pohon-pohon yang seharusnya menghalau sinar-sinar tersebut habis ditebangi oleh manusia.

Dan sekarang ia tinggal bersama seorang manusia yang pekerjaannya adalah tukang kayu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bukankah peri pohon ek membenci manusia?"

Peri pohon ek tersenyum, duduk di samping Sakura. "Memang. Tapi pada sebagian besar saja, ada sebagian kecil yang aku sukai." Ujar peri pohon ek, mengesampingkan rambut keperakannya yang berkilau terang. "Kalau Tuan ini sepertinya orang baik, Sakura. Ia menebang pohon-pohon tua yang bisa rubuh kapan saja, sehingga saat itu kita terhindar dari bencana di musim gugur."

Meski tidak terlalu percaya, namun Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil berpura-pura paham. Karena itu, ia setuju-setuju saja saat peri pohon ek memintanya untuk memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

.

"Tuan…"

Kakashi menggeliat sebentar dan menguap lebar. Kedua mata sayunya dipaksa membuka oleh sepasang tangan––

––tangan?

Kakashi langsung saja membuka kedua matanya dan terbelalak.

"S… siapa kau?!"

Bagaimana pria itu tidak kaget? Seorang gadis tengah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan jenaka dan bibir yang mengulum senyum. Rambutnya sepanjang dada dan kedua matanya hijau. Ia segera saja ingat akan musim semi, ketika melihat sepasang bola mata sehijau rerumputan dan rambut merah muda seindah Sakura––

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangguk senang, lalu akhirnya bibirnya terbuka karena ia angkat suara. "Iya! Tuan terkejut atau tidak?"

Kakashi duduk di ranjangnya dan memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Tanpa sadar ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan memperhatikan sikunya, menyadari kalau paku-paku yang tadinya menyambungkan dua bagian tangannya telah hilang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku cantik, tidak?" Tanya Sakura, meraih kedua telapak tangan Kakashi untuk menyentuh pipinya yang kini _berkulit_ dan berisi _daging_. "Kata peri pohon ek, aku harus bertanya kepada Tuan apakah aku cantik atau tidak. Kata peri pohon ek sendiri, aku cantik, apalagi dengan gaun yang kau belikan waktu itu padaku."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari pipinya. Sementara ia berputar-putar layaknya seorang gadis normal, Kakashi menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh pipi Sakura. Pipi Sakura yang lembut dan… hangat.

 _Ini mimpi gila yang sangat panjang,_ gumam Kakashi kesal, lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Kakashi berhenti berjalan ketika Sakura berputar-putar dan pada akhirnya menabraknya hingga pria itu terbentur pelan ke dinding. Ketika menyadari kalau pucuk kepalanya yang menyentuh dagu Kakashi, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata Kakashi yang berwarna hitam dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Tuan, mulai sekarang aku akan pergi ke pasar seperti ini. Boleh, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura senang, memandang Kakashi yang masih berada sangat dekat dengannya. "Tuan tidak perlu menggendongku lagi, karena aku bukan boneka kayu lagi sekarang!"

Kakashi masih terdiam, karena kini jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis, dan sialnya, ketika seorang gadis menatapnya dalam jarak dekat seperti ini, gadis itu adalah jelmaan sebuah boneka kayu buatan tangannya sendiri.

Sakura sepertinya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi, lalu iapun menempelkan telinganya pada dada Kakashi. Dengan bibir yang menipis karena sedang konsentrasi merasakan sesuatu, gadis itu––bukan lagi boneka itu––mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi kanan Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Wajah Tuan memanas, dan ada yang aneh di dalam sini." Ujar Sakura polos, menunjuk dada kiri Kakashi yang berada di hadapannya. "Seperti bunyi musik saat festival musim panas! Dug dug dug dug dug…"

Kakashi benar-benar malu sekarang, dan karenanya ia mendorong Sakura menjauh sambil berdeham tidak jelas. Pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, keluar setelah selesai mandi, dan duduk di hadapan Sakura yang kini sedang memandangi Kakashi.

"Tuan akan ke pasar?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sepertinya gadis itu tahu ada yang salah dengan Kakashi karena pria itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Karena itu Sakura memelankan suaranya dan menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

Kakashi bereeham, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Kau boleh ikut."

Dan hari itu benar-benar dilewati Sakura dengan sukacita. Ia dapat berinteraksi dengan banyak manusia selain Kakashi, dan bahkan berkenalan dengan seorang gadis menyenangkan bernama Ino Yamanaka yang tinggal tidak seberapa jauh dari rumahnya. Ino mengajarinya cara menulis dan membaca, berhitung, dan lain-lainnya selama Kakashi memilih-milih kapak baru yang dibelinya dari ayah Ino.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kakashi saat gadis itu tengah asyik berbicara dengan Ino.

"Sudah!" jawab Sakura senang, berlari pelan dan langsung menggamit lengan Kakashi. "Aku diajari menulis oleh Ino! Menyenangkan sekali, Tuan. Aku akan mencoba untuk menulis nanti. Sekarang aku tahu fungsi buku."

Sakura tersenyum senang dan menari-nari riang sepanjang perjalanan. Akibatnya, ia tidak melihat kalau ada sebuah batu di depannya dan gadis itu jatuh terjerembab ke atas tumpukan salju yang lembut dan dingin. Kakashi memutar bola matanya dan segera menundukkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Ah, kakiku sakit sekali…" keluh Sakura pelan, namun meski begitu ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

Melihat hal itu Kakashi menghela nafasnya, lalu segera menawarkan punggungnya agar Sakura naik kesana.

"Tuan ingin menggendongku lagi?"

"Iya."

"Tidak usah! Aku bukan boneka kayu lagi!"

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kakimu, aku tidak mungkin menggantinya dengan kayu, 'kan?"

Pada akhirnya Sakura menurut karena Kakashi menjadi _manusia_ sudah lebih lama darinya. Dengan perlahan ia naik ke punggung Tuannya itu, lalu membiarkan Kakashi menggendongnya menuju rumah.

Menjadi manusia memang hal yang sangat baru bagi Sakura. Ia baru menyadari kalau Tuannya ini memiliki punggung lebar yang hangat, yang tidak bisa ia rasakan ketika menjadi boneka kayu. Begitu juga dengan hela nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya. Terasa hangat karena Sakura megalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher dan dagu Kakashi.

Manusia… memang lebih _spesial_.

Dan kini, beberapa jam kemudian, ketika Kakashi sedang duduk di hadapannya sembari membaca koran dengan wajah serius, Sakura menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi tulisan pertamanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi bingung, meraih kertas tersebut dari Sakura.

"Aku belajar menulis dari Ino." Ujar Sakura, menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, mengulang kembali kata-katanya dipasar tadi.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, mengeja huruf Sakura satu persatu. "Na.. nama Tuan si.. siapa?" gumamnya pelan, lalu mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata Sakura yang kini sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Namaku? Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa…?" Tanya Sakura sedih, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyebutkannya dengan benar." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum, melipat korannya lalu memandang Sakura dengan satu tangan menopang dagu. "Aku hanya ingin dipanggil dengan panggilan yang benar."

Sakura makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menggeram pelan. "Aku bisa! Sebutkan saja!"

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir Kakashi. Karena kasihan, akhirnya pria tersebut membuka bibir untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Kakashi."

"Gagazi?"

"Bukan."

"Sebutkan lagi!"

"Tidak."

"Kakazi?"

"Bukan."

"Kagasi?"

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur saja." Jawab Kakashi malas, bangun dari tempat duduknya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Sakura yang kini ingin menangis. "Kalau kau ingin ikut ke pasar besok, kau harus tidur agar bisa bangun pagi."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menahan lengan Kakashi yang hendak menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Tuan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Kakashi berbalik, mengangkat satu alisnya dengan bingung. "Tentang?"

"Apa Tuan senang kalau aku menjadi manusia?" Tanya Sakura pelan, memandang Kakashi yang berada di depannya. "Aku sudah bisa meninggalkan tubuh boneka kayu Tuan sekarang. Kalau Tuan mau, aku bisa meninggalkannya. Tapi kalau Tuan ingin aku menjadi manusia… aku juga bisa melakukannya."

 _Well_ , sepertinya peri musim semi kita sedang jatuh cinta. Terlihat dari seluruh wajahnya yang mulai merona merah muda dan bahkan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua mata hijaunya memandang Kakashi takut-takut, karena ia takut jawaban yang akan diberikan Kakashi tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu tertawa canggung. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. "Tentu saja kau harus meninggalkan tubuh boneka kayuku. Kau membuatku mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak, tahu?"

"Oh… benarkah…" gumam Sakura pelan, rona merah mudanya lenyap seutuhnya dan ia segera memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Benar sekali.. bagaimanapun juga kalian manusia tidak akan pernah menerima keberadaan makhluk lain selain diri kalian sendiri. Bagiamana bisa aku bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Tuan?"

Itu adalah kali terakhir Kakashi bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sakura, karena keesokan paginya, Kakashi terbangun dengan sebuah kertas menutupi wajahnya. Hanya kata _terimakasih_ yang ada disana, sampai matanya menangkap boneka kayu yang saat itu dibuatnya kini terduduk di atas meja, tanpa nyawa, bukan Sakura _-nya_ lagi.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah datang semuanya!"

Teriakan riang Ino Yamanaka memenuhi seluruh ruangan di penghujung pertunjukan bonekanya. Gadis pirang itu segera berlari ke arah Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan di salah satu kursi penonton.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan boneka-boneka yang bagus, Kakashi- _san_. Aku terbantu sekali karenanya." Ujar Ino, menyerahkan sebuah roti hangat yang terbungkus oleh sebuah kertas cokelat. "Ini, untukmu. Kata ibuku, roti buatannya adalah hal yang tepat untuk menemani kita di musim semi yang menyenangkan."

Kakashi mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih singkat dan keluar dari rumah keluarga Yamanaka tersebut. Ia memandang langit musim semi yang berwarna kemerahan di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

Sampai sekarang, dibalik wajahnya yang kini jauh lebih mengeras dan mendingin, Kakashi masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Penyesalan. Sebuah penyesalan besar yang membuatnya menjadi tidak karuan dan terus-terusan bertingkah seperti orang gila––berbicara sendiri pada boneka-boneka buatannya.

Kalau saja saat itu…

Terlalu banyak kata-kata seperti itu sampai Kakashi muak sendiri mendengarnya.

Pria itu memandangi pohon-pohon yang menghijau dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ia percaya pada peri musim semi. Pasti mereka-lah yang melakukan semua tugas ini, dan salah satu dari mereka pernah tinggal bersama Kakashi cukup lama.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita seperti ini? Seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta kepada peri musim semi. Manusia dingin, sedingin salju yang menyukai kehangatan. Dan sekarang peri musim seminya telah hilang karena ia memilih untuk mengusirnya.

 _Sekarang kau sedang dimana, Sakura?_ Gumamnya dalam hati, terasa sangat kesepian.

Langkahnya melambat ketika di depan rumahnya, tanaman terasa bertumbuh dua kali lebih cepat dan lebih besar. Bahkan sekarang, ada sebuah pohon Sakura yang sudah besar dan pohon tersebut dikelilingi oleh rumput-rumput hijau yang mempesona.

Jantung Kakashi berdebar. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera berlari menuju rumahnya sendiri dan terdiam ketika mendapati sesosok gadis yang selama ini membuatnya menyesal habis-habisan sedang berdiri diam menghadap perapian.

Tangannya segera saja terulur untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang fokus memperhatikan perapian yang pernah membakar _kaki_ nya itu langsung kaget dan menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya ikut menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kakashi.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan telinganya ke dada kiri Kakashi. Ah, degupan itu kembali ada. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat kepala, menatap kedua mata Kakashi yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, menyadari kalau Sakura memanggil namanya dengan benar kali ini. Wajahnya yang jenaka membuat Kakashi mau tidak mau tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kau… merindukan peri musim semi?"

Kakashi tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

.

.

"Jadi, bagiamana awalnya ibu bertemu dengan ayah?"

"Oh, tadinya ibu adalah peri yang terjebak pada boneka kayu buatan ayah. Lalu akhirnya ibu diubah menjadi manusia setelah meminta bantuan peri pohon ek." Jelas Sakura, mengusap rambut anaknya yang berada di atas tempat tidur. "Cukup cerita untuk malam ini. Sekarang tidur, agar kau tidak terlambat untuk esok hari."

Sakura tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mendapati ada Kakashi disana, berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya mungkin, untuk mengamati kenaikan investasinya dibidang perusahaan kayu.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, menyebabkan berkas-berkas tersebut tertumpuk begitu saja menjadi satu. Melihat hal aneh di depannya, Kakashi segera saja menyadari ulah siapa itu. Belum sempat ia protes karena tindakan egois Sakura, wanita itu sudah melemparkan serbuk keemasan ke arah Kakashi, menyebabkan pria itu terangkat dari sofanya dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa kau percaya pada peri musim semi?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Peri musim semi bisa membakar apa saja yang mereka mau."

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan jengkel, lalu membalikkan tubuh istrinya itu agar ia menjauh. "Aku percaya, aku bahkan mempercayakan keuanganku padanya. Sekarang peri musim semi butuh istirahat agar ia tidak harus membakar pekerjaan suaminya."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkan tangan itu di atas dada kiri Kakashi. Ketika mendapatkan detak yang diinginkannya, Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham dan berbalik.

"Kau memang percaya padaku. Baiklah, aku tidur."

Kakashi tersenyum, memandang punggung wanita ajaib itu dari belakang.

"Itu bukan tanda percaya, peri bodoh."

.

.

waaaaaaaaaah, tanggal 15 kemaren genap akun ini umurnya 2 tahun!

makasih banget buat kalian yang bacain cerita gua dari monogatari sampe unlovable. sekarang, buat pembaca pembaca tercintah di tanah air ini, kuberikan satu fiksi penggemar dengan pairing kesukaan untuk kalian semua!

jangan lupa untuk menyalurkan kritik dan saran dan komentar dan apapun ke kotak dibawah ini

maksudnya tombol bertuliskan review hihihi

udah ya. maaf kalo ada typo dan teman-temannya, dan juga kekurangan lain yang diluar kuasaku

sekian dulu.

tidur yang nyenyak!


End file.
